Due to the development of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices have been developed as multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device provides various multimedia services, such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, a music reproduction service, and the like.
Currently, thanks to the advantages of wireless communications, such as excellent mobility and easy installation and extension thereof, use of short-range wireless communications has increased in electronic devices. Here, the short-range wireless communication refers to communication through which information can be exchanged between nearby electronic devices that are interconnected with each other, and includes wireless Local Area Network (LAN), Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), ZigBee, and Wi-Fi direct.
The short-range wireless communication may interconnect an electronic device located within a certain distance from another electronic device, but, for example, when one or more second electronic devices are located on an electronic device, the locations of the second electronic devices cannot be recognized regardless of whether the electronic device has information on the second electronic devices.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device for recognizing one or more second electronic devices located on a display in the electronic device, and a method of interconnecting the same.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.